Love for Teens
by pupgurl
Summary: A Texas girl that moved for social status, but it looks up when she meets the YGO gang. She even falls in an unexpected love stike. This is my first fanfic. I had to rerate it. Sorry...
1. Prolouge

"Come on, Cassandra. You need to wake up! You're gonna be late for your first day of school," Cassandra Wellington's mother said from downstairs. Damn... is it mornin' already, Cassandra said as she slowly got out of bed. Cassandra had a pretty rough night. They had just moved from Dallas, Texas about two day ago, and Cassandra couldn't sleep. She didn't reach her destination until 4 in the morning. She slowly got up and got ready.  
  
She got her breakfast prepared. Five to ten minutes later, she went to brush her teeth. She went to her room and put on her uniform that her mother got her the day before. She quickly brushed her silky straight long chestnut hair. It was about 7 when her mother mother got her to the school that she would soon be attending for the rest of her school years.  
  
As Cassandra walked up to the door, a lot of thought rushed to mind. Okay.... here we go. I wander what the teachers are like. Will I make any friends? Or will they treat me like they did at Dallas High, Cassandra thought. Cassandra's social skills at her original school needed some improvement. That was the whole reason that her mother decided that they should move to a different country. (Or state, whatever.) Everyone would push her around, and teased her about her clothing.  
  
Cassandra shook her head. Naw... that was Texas. Ya never know. Maybe this school is different, Cassandra thought. She gathered all her courage and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 1

Cassandra opened the doors of the high school. She walked in the office, nervous of the clerk's reaction. The clerk was fairly pretty. She looked to be in her late twentys. She had sea blue eyes and wavy pitch black hair that came to her shoulders. She was typing something on the computer. Cassandra coughed slightly, trying to get the cleerk's attention. The clerk turned around, startled by who was coughing. "Why, I'm terribly sorry for your wait. How may I help you," the woman said. "Umm..... yes.... umm... I... am here.... for... my schedule," Cassandra answered nervously. "Oh... okay. What is your name," the clerk replied with a smile on her face. Cassandra introduced herself. The woman opened up a file with the writing New Student Schedules. There looked to be about a thousand or more papers in the file. "Okay... here we go. Cassandra Wellington," the woman said as she handed Cassandra the paper. Cassandra thanked the woman and exited the office.  
  
As Cassandra tried to find her classes, she took a look at her schedule. Unlike her old high school, this one had six classes instead of four.  
  
Student Name: Wellington, Cassandra Ann Sex: F Grade: 10 Student Number: 451243471 Birthdate: 4/15/88 Home Telephone: 475-1589 Locker: 425 Bus: 784  
  
CLASS SCHEDULE- as of 10-24-04

1 Biology 10 Cherri 502

2 Acc. English 10 Marti 508

3 Calculus 10 Cage 510

4 Spanish 10 Fayla 506

5 Soc. Stud. 10 Cherri 502

6 Reading Greene 503  
  
Cassandra just got done reading the schedule, when the bell rang for second period. _Okay, I guess I'd better find Mr. Marti's class, _Cassandra thought.


	3. Chapter 2

About 5 minutes later the bell rang for 2nd period to begin. Cassandra met with a man who looked half bald and had blue eyes. "Are you Cassandra Wellington?" he asked in his low voice. Cassandra shook her head. "I'm Mr. Marti, your Biology techer. Please stay out here until I signal you to come in, okay," the man said.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey looked at Yugi, "Hey, Yug. I wander what the fag is teaching us today," Joey said as he put his feet on top of his desk. "Joseph Wheeler put your feet down. Now, we have a new student today. This is Cassandra Wellington," Mr. Marti said. Cassandra slowly walked in. How would they react to her? Would they tease her? Would she even make friends? She would soon find out.  
  
Mr. Marti instructed Cassandra to choose any seat that she liked. But she should choose carefully, because that would be her permanent seat. Cassandra looked around, judging the people that were next to them. There weren't many to choose from. She spotted a seatnext to a girl with chestnut brown hair and sea blue eyes. She had a very friendly smile on her face and seemed kind to everyone, so she decided to sit there.  
  
"Okay, everyone, I feel very generous today. I'll let you communicate because you are ahead of everyone, and I hate when every class is uneven. However, keep it down. If you don't, I'll make you write your Biology equation fifty times each." Mr. Marti said. The class quivered in unison, knowing that Mr. Marti wasn't afraid to do it. Once. Mr. Marti even made his 5th period right a one thousand word essay on biomes because they wouldn't shut up. Cassandra was sitting there, when the brown haired girl tapped her shoulder. "Hello, Cassandra. I'm Tea Gardener. This is Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, and Tristan Taylor," Tea said as she introduced herself and her comrades. "Hey.." the boys said as they shook hands with Cassandra. "So... where are you from, Cassandra," Tristan asked. "Yeah, and why are you here," Joey asked. "And what is your schedule?" Yugi asked. "Okay... well first, I'm from Dallas, Texas, Tristan," Cassandra said as she got out her schedule from her purse. Then, she looked at Joey with discomfort. "Well, Joey, the reason is because my social skills needed 'improvement.' Everyone was making fun of me. Don't ask what for." They all looked at her schedule. Joey blushed. "Wow! That is unusual. You have all classes with me! I'll lead you to your classes the next few days," Joey said. Cassandra thanked him. Cassandra was very happy. Tristan was in her 1st, 2nd, and 5th period; Tea was in 1st, 2nd, and 4th period; Yugi had the first three periods. 


	4. Chapter 3

After Cassandra's second day of school, she felt something very unexpecting. _I.... I can't_ _understand this feeling. Whenever I see Joey, it like I'm near a band of big drums_, Cassandra thought, feeling her heart. _But wait a minute! He has that bitch Mai Valentine for a girlfriend. She's one of them that thinks that her crap don't stink. She was really mean in 5th_ _period today. Therefore, I can't have any feeling but friendship for Joey_. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat. She knew that she couldn't say that because she had feelings for Joey, no matter what she thought or said. Joey was sweet enough to ask her to be his Biology partner. Cassandra sighed and went in the house. Speaking of Joey, Joey, Tristan and Mai were having a computer conversation. They were talking about what they thought of Cassandra. Here it is: (_Note: Joey: duelmastr; Tristan: serenitylovr; Mai: duelgal)  
_  
**serenitylovr:** What did ya think of Cassandra? I thought she was pretty cool.

**duelmastr:** She's cool! I wander why people made fun of her.

**duelgal:** I understand why. .

**duelmastr:** What does that mean, Mai?

_ serenitylovr:_ brb, guys. Gotta answer the phone. (He'll take a while)

**duelmastr:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, DAMN IT?! :(

**duelgal:** What I mean it that she is such a dumb ass. She is just someone who tries to swipe boyfriends. Hun, please, GET RID OF THAT BITCH!

**duelmastr:** I have the suspicion that you are jealous of Cassandra. She needs a guide and a friend. Besides, I could see my future in her eyes and I could feel a coonection with her, unlike you.  
**serenitylovr:** Sorry, guys. g2g.

**duelmastr:** Anywayz... SCREW YOU BECAUSE IT IS SOOO OVER! GOOD BYE!  
  
Joey grew furious. _I can't believe that I actually LIKED her! She ain't nothing but a little whore,_ Joey thought. _I think that Cassandra is sweet! My heart beats faster and faster_ _each time I meet her. I really like her, but does she have the same feelings for me? I think I'll call_ _Yugi. He ain't much of a girl advisor, but ya never know_. Therefore, he started dialing the phone.


	5. Chapter 4

Joey called Yugi, and was anxious for him to answer. _Damn it, answer_, Joey kept thinking to himself. "Hello," Joey heard a voice say. "Is.. Yugi there?" "This is he." "Oh, hi, Yugi. This is Joey. Look, I need your help," Joey explained. "You see, Mai and I broke up. She was getting really mean to me, and I think I like someone else." "Let me guess. Is is Cassandra," Yugi asked. Joey blushed. _Damn... he's really good_, Joey thought. "Yea.... Yeah, that's who. How on earth did ya know?" "Tristan told me all about the instant messenger thing. I'm sorry, Joey." Yugi said sympathetically. "It's alright. However, Mai was always mean to Cassandra in 5th period, so.. I broke up for jealousy and meanous you could say," Joey replied. "Are you going to confess to her, Joey?" "I really don't know how. I mean, what if she don't like me back," Joey asked. "I tell ya what. I'm going to call a friend of mine that you may not know. She is very good with this sort of thing. I'll call you back after the results," Yugi answered. "Okay, Yug. I have total trust in you. Bye." They hung up.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea received a call by Cassandra. "Hey, Cassandra. What can I help you with?" Tea greeted. "I need your advice, Tea," Cassandra replied. "Okay, what is it," Tea asked. "Okay. There is this guy that is really sweet to me. I know that you know him, but he has a bitchy girlfriend. She's one of them that push me around all the time. I would like to know how I can get over him," Cassandra explained to her new friend. "Well.. I can't really help you on that. All I can say is to try to not think about him. Think of someone or something else. However, let me guess, is it Joey that you like, but Mai is pushes you around," Tea said. Cassandra was in deep shock. She wandered how she figured it out.

"I could kind of tell that you liked him. That ain't a problem. However, I don't think you should give in on him. Yugi called about a minute ago. He explained to me what had happend. He was instant messenging Mai, when Mai felt complete jealousy, and she snapped. Joey defended you, telling her that you were very sweet and kind, and didn't understand why she would be so stubborn. I have a suspicion that he likes you too. I don't think that you should forget him. He is a very kind young man, and he deserves you for a friend," Tea explained. Cassandra sat there for a little bit. She never thought of it that way. She knew that Joey was sweet, but she never expected that he needed her. "Than.... Thank you, Tea. I'd better let you go. Bye," Cassandra said. _Wow. She really got me. Did Joey and Mai truly break up? There's only one thng to find_ _out. I hope that he likes me too,_ Cassandra thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi called Joey back within 30 minutes after he called Tea. "Hey, Joey. I just called my friend. She said that you should maybe... I don't know 'flirt' with Cassandra. Cassandra is really nice and you should talk to her. See what you have in common, ya know, that sort of thing. I agree 100% with her. You should give Cassandra a chance," Yugi said as Joey answered the phone. "Believe me, Joey, I have a plan. My friend and I are going to create a plan in order to see what is on Cassandra's mind." "Thanks, Yug. You've been a big help. I better go. Bye," Joey said. They hung up again. _Okay... Yugi and Tea, I suspect, are creating a plan. I have the best of_ _friends. They've always been there for me. I hope that Cassandra likes me the way I like her,_ Joey thought. Yugi quickly called Tea. _Okay... we need a plan,_ Yugi thought as he dialed the phone.

"Hi, Yugi. What the matter," Tea said as she picked up the phone. "We need a plan. A plan that can bring Cassandra and Joey together. Joey really wants to know if Cassandra likes him back," Yugi responded. "Really?! Cassandra was asking me the same thing. I also agree with you 110%," Tea replied. With much discussion, they finally picked out a plan.  
  
(I know that was short, but y'all will have to deal with it. I also want the suspicion level to go up. Sorry. pupgurl) 


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, Cassandra was getting ready for her 2nd period class, when a letter fell from her locker. Cassandra picked it up in curiosity. It read To: Cassandra Wellington (Hope you can come.) _This must be an invitation to a party or something to that extent,_ Cassandra thought. She opened the evolope.  
  
What: Tea's party 

Where: 112 Dollid Pike 

When: This Saturday 

RSVP: Home: 475-5248 Cell: 804-2732  
  
There will be dances, games and refreshments. Hope you can join me. Tea Gardener  
  
Cassandra was delighted. Her mother said that she could go anywhere she liked while she was gone to London for a Dentist Convention for a week. (As long as she wasn't doing 'something' with a guy.)

"Oh... hi, Cassandra. Do you think that you can come to my party this Saturday," Tea asked as they arrived to Mr. Marti's classroom. "I know I will," Cassandra said with a smile. "My mom said that I can go anywhere as long as I don't have sex with a guy." "Great! Do you think that you can spend the night Friday and Saturday?" Tea replied. "I don't know about that, but I'll ask Mama," Cassandra said. "Not to be rude or anything, but who else is coming?" Tea looked at her and said, "Well... Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Joey's sister, and Joey. Is there a problem?" Cassandra shook her head. Her heart stopped beating when she heard the name of her crush. She was sincerely happy that he was coming. _I think Yugi and my plan is going to work_ _splendidly,_ Tea thought with a smile. "Okay. You can ride the bus to my house Friday if you can come. I can't wait," Tea chirped. Cassandra nodded and smiled, for the next day _was _Friday.


	8. Chapter 7

Friday night, Cassandra got to come to Tea's house. Her mother agreed to let her go to Tea's both nights, and she said that it was great that Cassandra had great friends. Cassandra agreed with her mom. "So... do you think you're going to dance with Joey. I like Yugi, but.. I don't know if I'll dance with him. Did you get a dress for tomorrow?" Tea said her her friend. Cassandra said yes and went to retrieve it. It was a sprarkly baby blue dress that went to Cassandra's ankles. It was also sleeveless. "Wow! That is very pretty, Cassandra. Is it okay if I can fix your hair tomorrow," Tea said in astonishment. Cassandra agreed. "I think Joey will love that," Tea continued. "I truly hope so. It costed me $35 to get it. I bought it especially for this occasion," Cassandra responded. Tea smiled. _I can definately tell that Cassandra is devoted to_ _Joey. She really likes him_, Tea thought. The next morning, Tea and Cassandra took a bath. They discussed how they were going to act toward "their man." They put on their dresses. Tea's was snow white with matching white laces at the bottom, neck, and sleeves. Her hair was curled away from her face. Cassandra had her blue dress on, and Tea had her hair in 2 French Braids. They were both ready for the party. Around 2, the guests arrived. The party was about to begin. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Wow, Cassandra. That dress is somethin'," Joey said. Cassandra blushed. "Thank you, Joey," Cassandra replied. The girls thought that the guys didn't have to dress up if they didn't want to, but the boys were in their tuxedos. They were very handsome. "So.. what would y'all like to do first," Cassandra said. "I know, maybe we could play spin the bottle," Yugi suggested while he winked to Tea. _Damn.. he is good for him not bein' a gal person_, Tea thought as she winked back. "Great idea, Yug. I'll go get the glass bottle in the kitchen," Tea agreed. "I think that we should French kiss." Serenity, Cassandra, and the three boys blushed, but agreed, since it _was _Tea's party.

"Okay, I think I would like to go first. Guys stand back, and girls come in," Tristan said as he looked at Serenity, hoping he would get her. He spinned the bottle. The bottle spinned about fifteen to twenty times, then stopped on Serenity. Serenity blushed. "Okay, guys. Serenity and I have a 'date' to attend to. See y'all later," Triatan said as he carried Serenity out the door. Everyone just stood there in amazement. "NO TRISTAN! GET YOUR BIG ASS BACK HERE! THAT IS MY SISTER THAT YOU ARE DRAGGIN' WITH YA!," Joey shouted. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD A BIG ASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' LOOKIN'?!" Tristan shot back. "Alright, y'all. Please don't get in a fight. Tristan, you need to let us see it," Cassandra said. Tristan looked like he was about to gag. He had kissed Serenity, but never in front of his friends. He never even told Joey about the kiss, and hopefully never will. "Man.. y'all suck," Tristan boomed. "But... alright." Tristan looked at Serenity.

They got closer together and kissed. It was like Tristan was the leader of the kiss, because he was the one who did most of the work. Joey got very angry. "OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tristan and Serenity were still together. Joey took off one of his boots, and threw it. It hit Tristan's head. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, JOEY?!" Tristan shouted as he rubbed his head. It became a huge knot. "Well.. I said, 'that's enough.' So therefore, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tristan took his shoe (which was about 2 sizes bigger than Joey's) and hit Joey in the head to show revenge. Apparently, Tristan enjoyed showing his feelings for Serenity. Joey rubbed his head, resulting in a bigger knot than Tristan's. "Damn... you're such a bitch," Joey shouted angrily. "I'm not _a_ bitch, I'm _the_ bitch," Tristan responded. Joey was about to kick Tristan in the balls, when Cassandra stepped in front of him. "Come on, Joey. Please don't fight with your friend just because he's showing feelings to your sister," she pleaded. Joey blushed.

"Okay... Tristan. Your turn is done. Cassandra, how about you spin the bottle. I bet I know who you're gettin'," Tea suggested as she glanced at Joey. Joey sat there, crossing his fingers and praying that Cassandra would get him. Cassandra was spinning it. It didn't go that fast, but went around about forty-five times. It landed, thankfully, on Joey. Joey was thankful. He really liked her, especially what happened between Mai and himself. Cassandra whispered, "Joey, please regard my kissing. I've never been kissed at all. Especially French Kissing." Joey looked at her, "Don't worry, Cassandra. Just follow my lead." Joey took her in her arms. Cassandra blushed. Joey kissed her and slipped his toungue, tasting her mouth. Cassandra did the same to Joey. It lasted about four minutes.

Tristan was getting sick. He took his shoe again and attempted to hit Joey again, but Joey caught it. "I knew you were about to do that," Joey chuckled. Joey looked down at Cassandra, and she turned beet red. Joey whispered in Cassandra's ear, "I meant to do that too. I wanted to kiss you." Cassandra looked at him with her sparkling eyes. Never in her life had she ever someone say that to her. "Hey, Tea, your turn," Yugi said, hoping that she would kiss him. "Sorry, Hun. The purpose of this party was to bring Joey and Cassandra together. That mission is accomplished." _Damn it.._ Yugi thought.

Tea decided that they should play some music about an hour after the Spin the Bottle game. Cassandra was sitting on a loveseat, when Joey walked up to her. "May I take this dance," he said as he put his hand out for her. Cassandra sat there and took his hand. Joey held her close to him. "Umm... Joey? How come you like me? What abotu Mai?" Cassandra asked. Joey's expression changed from the having-a-good-time expression to the serious kind. "Well... Mai was just jealous of you and thought that I liked you more than I did her, and she was correct," Joey explained. "I could somewhat feel a power of love between you and me, something that I couldn't feel with Mai. So, let's stop talking and start dancing." About three hours of fun, Yugi and Tristan went home, and Joey stayed there for a little bit to talk. "So... Cassandra. Are.. you... single. Because if you weren't, I thought that maybe.... we could be, you know.... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Joey said. Cassandra looked at him with deep thought. Wow! I can't believe it! He asked me out? But... what if I get my heart broke. Oh well... it's worth it, Cassandra thought. She shook her head yes. Joey's eyes were glowing. "Wow! Umm... how about I take you to the movies tomorrow?" Joey asked her. Cassandra said that would be wonderful.

About 10:30, Joey and Serenity left Tea's house. Tea looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, time for me to tell the truth. I knew that Joey liked you. I just wanted to keep the mystery act goin'," Tea said. Cassandra looked at her. "That's okay, Tea. Either way, you and Yugi brought me and Joey together. Now I have an actual date. Thank y'all," Cassandra responded as she hugged Tea.


	10. Chapter 9

Cassandra woke up about 8:30. She was so excited about her date that she couldn't sleep.   
Tea was still sleeping beside of her, exhausted by the party she hosted. Cassandra   
smiled at her and went to take a shower. She thought that she should prepare for her date   
with Joey. She was thrilled. She went anbd took a shower and combed her hair. Tea could   
fix her hair if she agreed.  
Tea woke up about 9:30 to her phone ringing. It was Joey. He figured that Cassandra  
would spend the night with Tea, considering that she had stayed there after Joey left. Tea   
answered the phone, kind of aggrevated. "Hello?" "Hey, Tea. I didn't figure that you would   
be up this early. You had that huge party, and I figure you were exhausted," Joey replied.   
"I was sleeping. Somebody's big ass woke me up. You huzy," Tea snapped angrily. Joey   
was quiet for a minute or two. "Sorry, Tea. Is Cassandra over there? I forgot to tell her   
that I would pick her up around 5." "Yeah.. hold on a sec," Tea replied as she hollered for   
Cassandra. Cassandra ran downstairs and took the phone away from Tea's grasp. "Hi, Joey.  
What are y'all up ta?" Cassandra greeted with enthusiasm. "I'm doin' alright. Cassandra,   
I meant to tell you that I would pick you up around 5 for the movies and take you out to   
eat. You don't have to dress fancy this time," Joey said as he chuckled. Cassandra agreed a  
nd hung up. I can't wait. I wander what a date is actually like, Cassandra thought. She   
never had been on an actual date, unless you count the night before. She glanced at the  
clock, but it was only 12:45. _Damn it, damn it, damn it,_ Cassandra thought angrily. Tea   
was officially up now. Thanks to Mr. Wheeler, she was a little cranky, but was still happy  
to help Cassandra get ready for the movies. "I bet you are want to go now, don't you," Tea   
said as she French Braided Cassandra's hair again. "Hell yeah I do. This is fustrating. .  
I wish it is 5 right now," Cassandra said.   
Cassandra got her clothes on around 4. She got a blue jean vest on and some dark blue   
jean pants. She looked gorgeous in that outfit. She even had on some bleck boots.   
(I guess you can say she was showing that she was from Texas.) "Wow, Cassie. You look great. I bet that all the boys will be stalking you after today. That will probably make poor  
Joey jealous, won't it?" Cassandra stood there for a little bit but then agreed. She  
didn't wish to be stalked by boys, but you never know, it may be possible.

Joey came about 4:45 to pick up Cassandra. He had a beautiful black 2001 Silverado.   
Cassandra fell in love with it. (She's always been a Chevy girl) "Wow! I adore this truck. I got to get one myself," Cassandra complimented. Joey smiled. "Well... let's go. The movie starts in 15 minutes. We better go." They stepped into the vehicle and started to leave. They talked and told jokes and stories about their past. Cassandra was pretty fasinated with Joey's past. It   
was rather odd though. She had never realized that his mother and father got a divorce and made Serenity and himself to split up. That was heartbreaking for Cassandra. Joey was also  
fasinated with Cassandra's past. Besides the fact that she moved there for social purposes,  
her father died of a brain tumor. He was Cassandra's only best friend in Texas. Joey   
hated to hear that, considering that Cassandra never really trusted her mother. They were   
quiet for a little bit, but continued to talk for a little while longer.  
"Here we are, the theater," Joey said. "Come on, Cassandra. Let's go find something to   
watch. He cuffed his hand around hers. Cassandra was already beat red before they even   
got to the movies. "What would you like to see, Cassandra? Your pick," Joey said as they arrived. "It don't matter to me. I guess we can watch a romance movie if you like," Cassandra said. Joey turned and smiled at her.   
There weren't many romance films at the theater. They decided to watch A Cinderella Story. They liked it, but it had some boring parts (this was their opinion. If you seen it and loved it and don't believe them, please do not jump all over me. Thank you.)

About an hour and a half later, Joey and Cassandra were walking to Joey's vehicle, when someone was blocking their way. He was pretty tall. He had sea blue eyes with brown hair. He was looking straight at Cassandra. "Excuse us," Joey said as they moved. The guy moved to block their way again. "Well.... if it isn't the mutt. I'm surprised to see you have a mate," the man replied. Joey blushed and realized who it was. "Kaiba?! Is that you? Why do I ask, of course it's you. What do you want," Joey said angrily. "I want that precious girl of yours, mutt face. I've always loved a country girl," Kaiba explained evilly. "Cassandra, get behind me," Joey said with a stern face. Cassandra stood there but did as he said. "Kaiba, she's mine. Go find another Texan girl. If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me first," Joey said. Kaiba started laughing. "You and one army, dog." Kaiba quickly ran behind him and grabbed Cassandra right before Joey's eyes. Kaiba ran quickly for his limo and they put the petal to the metal. "JJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cassandra pleaded. Joey's eyes filled up with tears and ran as fast as he could. However, he just wasn't quick enough. Quickly, he ran for a pay phone to call Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea. They would have to look for her quickly, before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 10

About 6, the whole gang was there. "Joey, why didn't you try to get her back?!" Tristan   
said angrily. Joey looked at him and replied, "He was too quick. One minute he was right  
in front of us, the next he takes off with Cassandra. Geez.. it ain't my fault. Can't wait   
to get my hands on that guy if he harms even a hair on poor Cassandra's head." "Actually it   
was your fault, Stupid," Tristan shot back. They were about to get into it, but Yugi got in  
between them. "Alright, fellas. Let's not dawdle around. Our friend is in danger, and we   
need to hurry up and find her before Kaiba does anything to her," Yugi said. The two guys   
looked at him and agreed. They quickly ran to Kaiba's mansion, which wasn't that far off of  
the theater.  
  
**_ Meanwhile::_**  
  
"Let go of me, you bitch," Cassandra said, trying to away from Kaiba, but he was too   
strong to get free. Kaiba had pinned her to the wall with his strong arms. Little Mokuba  
was even helping out, pinning her legs to the wall. "You're mine," Kaiba said with an evil   
smile on his face. He started to off her shirt and was kissing her on the neck. Cassandra almost moaned, but caught herself. _Come on, Cassandra. Don't do that. This guy ain't Joey, and I don't_ _want him thinking that I like this frod,_ Cassandra thought. Quickly, she thought of an idea. "Hey, Kaiba. Before you make me 'yours', how about I make 1 request," Cassandra said. Kaiba responded, "Do you think I'm stupid. I may be dumb, but I ain't _that _stupid. You're pretty smart, but you forget who you're dealing with. I'm Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation and-" "I know that you are the president of Kaiba Corp. It don't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Stupid..." Cassandra inturrupted. Cassandra thought another idea. She quickly wiggled her feet, where Mokuba was. He tried to keep his grip, but lost it.  
She quickly started swinging, using both her hands and Kaiba's strength to pin her down. When she got good enough, she started to get her legs higher and higher, like a swing. She finally got high enough. She took her foot, and kicked Kaiba in the nuts. Kaiba was in serious pain. It hurt so bad that he took his hands and grabbing his nuts, forgetting all about Cassandra. Cassandra quickly grabbed her vest and ran out the door, hoping she woulld meet Joey or somebody that could help her. _Good thing I went to Olympic classes, _Cassandra thought.

About a mile or two away from Kaiba's mansion. Joey and his friends were running as fast as they could. Joey was leading. (Who would have ever figure that?) then Tea, next Yugi, and Tristan was trailing from behind. When they were about to run up a hill, when they saw a figure run from the other side. It was too dark to see, but it was Cassandra. They stood there, and Cassandra ran into Joey. She looked up at him, and his eyes were shining as if the sun was out. "Cass....andra," Joey said. He pulled her to him and hugged her so tight that Cassandra couldn't breathe. Kaiba soon came after her (still grabbing his nuts). "Muttface," he began. "You better give me that damned girl or else." Joey looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, tell me what he did to you," Joey said with the sternest expression on his face that you'll probably ever see.   
"He.... tried..... to...... rape me," Cassandra said in shame. Joey was in shock. "KAIBA, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU TRY TO RAPE HER?!" Joey said with sincere anger. Kaiba looked at him with a smile. "Well.... I want you to know that I wasn't successful. She kicked me 'down there,' and got away before I could even try to." Joey's hand grew into a fist.   
"Tristan, are you ready to teach this guy a lesson? He needs to learn how to leave women alone. Especially if they have someone who really, really like them. Cassandra stood still. As Joey and Tristan was giving Kaiba something to learn about, she had a huge emotion. She couldn't really explain it. She was happy that Joey was protecting her. She felt that her Father sent an guardian angel._ Thank you, Heavenly Father,_ Cassandra thought.  
  
After 25 minutes later, Kaiba finally had enough and ran off. "There, Cassandra. He won't hurt you anymore," Joey said supportingly. Cassandra ran and hugged him. "Thank you, Joey. I was so scared that I would have to have _his _baby. I don't want a baby yet," Cassandra said as her eyes filled up with tears. Joey whiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry. Do you honestly think that I would let that whore have a kid? I'm happy you protected yourself at least until you saw us. I'm always proud of you," Joey said as he kissed her cheek. Cassandra thanked him. "Hey, everyone. How about we all go and eat. My treat," Joey suggested. "Yeah!!!" everyone said in unison. And off they went.

About 9, Joey dropped Tea and Cassandra off. "I'll see y'all tomorrow. Cassandra, I need to talk to you," Joey said. "I'll meet you inside, Cassandra. See ya, Joey," Tea said. Cassandra sat there waiting on what Joey said. "You know what? I think today was actually the best day of my life. Not about the rape, but about being with you," Joey said, "So... I wanted to ask you: Will... you... go... out with me?" Cassandra sat there, deep with thought. WOuld she get her heart broke like Mai? Would he try to cheat on her? _Nah..._ Cassandra thought. _He wouldn't dare do that to me. He_ _was always there when I needed him most, so I'm going to say yes_. "Okay... I'll go out with you," Cassandra replied. A smile was on Joey Wheeler's face. "Great! Well... I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," He said as he kissed her. "Good night," she replied.


	12. Author's Note Revised

Hello, guys. This is my 2nd A.N, so I am updating the 1st one, so deal with it! . 

I am very sorry that the chapters weren't at all that long, but please cut me some slack. I do not plan this, I type it as it comes to my mind, and if you do not approve of Cassandra nearly being raped thing, then e-mail me at and suggest a few things for me so I can change it around.-

I will tell you a couple of things about me and Cassandra. To an effect, Cassandra is somewhat based on me. I really like Joey. If he was real I would do anything in my power to make him mine. -everyone stares- WHAT? Look, I like him, DEAL WITH IT!

Even though Cassandra and I have some similarities, me and her are TOTALLY different. For example, I have brown hair, but it's REALLY wavy and goes down to my shoulder blades. I have glasses; she don't.

I really like the name Cassandra. I hope that if I have a daughter, I will name her Cassandra Ann. All of my stories that I have written (which are not on this website, and not on any others) have the main character Cassandra. If it doesn't, then that stories sux..... but anyway..

I know that this A.N. was short but sweet, so TaTa...

**  
**

****

**__**


End file.
